<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fantastic Date by ravenpuff1956</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549168">A Fantastic Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956'>ravenpuff1956</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More Mail [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Domestic, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Like very adorable, Miscommunication, Newt and Tina go on a date, Omega Tina, mainly fluff, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their official first date. </p><p>There's going to be no catfishing, no heats, no crazy train heists that lead to her almost dying. </p><p>Just a date. </p><p>Tina’s heart pounds in her chest. Her fingers slip around her slim lipstick container. Why, oh why, is she more nervous now than she was jumping from a moving train?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More Mail [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!</p><p>I promised a sequel and here's the start of one. I have a few little ones planned, and this ones full of fluff!<br/>(If a little bit of drama because of course)</p><p>Hope everyone enjoys!</p><p>Big thanks to Kemara for being my Beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina fixes her mother’s necklace in the mirror just in front of her apartment’s door. Her hair is done; half up, half down and is set in gentle waves. Her dark blue sleeveless dress hangs just above the knee, and she’s wearing fancy lacy black heels borrowed from Queenie.</p><p>Needless to say, it’s finally the night for her and Newt’s date.</p><p>Their official first date.</p><p>No catfishing, no heats, no crazy train heists that lead to her almost dying.</p><p>Just a date.</p><p>Tina’s heart pounds in her chest. Her fingers slip around her slim lipstick container. Why, oh why, is she more nervous now than she was jumping from a moving train?</p><p>
  <em>Alpha is coming! Alpha is coming! Must impress Alpha! </em>
</p><p>Tina’s Omega is all in a tizz. She’s the reason why Tina cleaned the apartment within an inch of her life, and texted Queenie for five hours trying to decide what to wear.</p><p>“It’s just Newt,” Tina tells her reflection firmly, “It’s going to be fine,” And yet the anxiety continues to thrum inside of her.</p><p>They’re both placed so much of their expectations into this moment. Their new beginning, their fresh slate. What if they mess up their second chance?</p><p>
  <em>Ding dong. </em>
</p><p><em>Alpha!</em> Her Omega squeals. Tina wipes her sweaty palms on her skirt.</p><p>“Newt,” She greets him nervously after opening the door.</p><p>“Hi,” Newt replies looking flushed. He’s holding an absolutely enormous bunch of dragon-snap flowers in his arms.</p><p>Their bright pink and red blooms burst out from all directions. Tina cringes. She can see the crayon yellow pollen from him, taunting her evilly.</p><p><em>Alpha brought us flowers!</em> Her Omega swoons.</p><p>That we’re allergic too, Tina reminds her, inwardly rolling her eyes.</p><p>“For you,” Newt offers with a sheepish grin. He looks just as nervous as she feels. His blue bow-tie looks like its been re-tied a thousand times, and his hair looks like it’s been done by his creatures.</p><p>Newt still smells amazing though; and complete with his sweet and adorably messy dapper look Tina can’t help but feel weak at the knees.</p><p>“Thank you,” Tina reaches out to take them, trying her best not to breath in. She’s not going to let their first date be ruined by <em>anything</em>.</p><p>Her sinuses are just going to have to deal.</p><p>“Come on in,” Tina says, sounding like she’s got a rough cold as she tries her best to keep her nostrils closed, “I’ll just put them in some water,” Newt lingers awkwardly behind her, making it really hard for Tina to pretend she’s not holding her breath.</p><p>“Theseus said I had to bring you flowers,” He comments lamely as she rattles around like an angry wasp, trying to find a vase and fill it with water before she runs out of oxygen.</p><p>“They’re gr-e-aaa-t,” Tina practically throws the blooms in their new home before racing to the other end of the kitchen taking large gulping breaths.</p><p>Her nose isn’t itchy- a good sign. She’ll remove them tomorrow to not hurt his feelings.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Newt asks, sounding concerned. He places his hand on her back, and Tina’s shoulders involuntarily tense.</p><p><em>Alpha.</em> Her Omega coos softly. Tina nods relaxing at his scent. It is just Newt. It’s not two dangerous men crowding her in a train carriage.</p><p>“I'm fine,” Tina sighs through her nose, a smile falling to her face at his gentle concern, “I just wanted to admire how beautiful they are- thank you,”</p><p>“You’re beautiful too,” Newt whispers into her ear and Tina beams in delight. She presses a kiss to his freshly shaven cheek.</p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart,” She murmurs, and Newt puffs up his chest in pride.</p><p><em>Alpha is pleased.</em> Omega states proudly and Tina nods basking in the knowledge.</p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Newt asks, slipping his fingers down her arm to take their hand, “Our reservations are at seven-thirty,” Tina picks up her clutch, taking a swift check at her phone before she does so. Seven-twenty. Plenty of time since they’re magical beings who can appear wherever they please.</p><p>“Perfectly,” Tina grins, squeezing his hand tightly. Newt takes out his wand and they disappear with a pop.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Tina doesn’t know where she was expecting to land, but she certainly doesn’t expect to bang her shin on a dumpster.</p><p>“<em>Shit!</em>” She swears, hopping up and down on one foot.</p><p>“What happened?” Newt asks, bending down to take a peep, lifting up her skirt as she does so.</p><p>“Newt!” Tina exclaims, pulling him up by the collar before he catches an eyeful.</p><p>Queenie made her wear some truly decadent lingerie tonight, even though Tina’s wasn’t sure she wanted to. The idea of, or even encouraging a sexual encounter still somewhat scares her, even if it’s only going to be with Newt.</p><p>She doesn’t want to give him any ideas that she doesn’t think she’s ready for yet- Tina just wants them to survive their first date and become a stable couple. Sexy time can come later, when she feels more ready.</p><p>“Sorry,” Newt apologies, his cheeks pink in the poor light of the alley-way they apparated into.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Tina says, hating how abrupt she sounds. Newt hangs his head; his lips screwed up as if he’s in pain.</p><p><em>Alpha confused. Alpha upset.</em> Her Omega whines unhelpfully. Tina quickly tries to put a band-aid over the situation.</p><p>“I’m really okay,” Tina takes his hand again, smiling at him, “Now where is this famous restaurant you’ve been raving about?” She makes sure to boost her caring scent into the air and Newt eventually smiles at her, dipping his head in a pleased manner.</p><p>“It’s at the end of this street,” Newt ushers them both out and into the bustling London streets lit by warm lamplight, “You’re going to love it, Japanese food is amazing,” Tina leans against his arm, feeling incredibly warm despite the cool, sleety night.</p><p>She watches other people walk by giving them ‘what a nice couple’ glances and her Omega can’t help but preen. Society has come years and years away from the days where all Omegas were meant to do was find a mate and breed. But it’s still nice to be out with a handsome Alpha on her arm.</p><p>Newt is talking enthusiastically about the time he was in Japan and almost got arrested. (Her Alpha has almost gotten arrested in a lot of countries). Tina listens to him entrusted like normal, her heart still pounding but in a good way.</p><p>Two small slip-ups at the start, but overall they’ve having such a nice time and they’re about to have a nice meal, have a nice time together and everything is going to be okay.</p><p>Then, Tina sneezes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The date runs about as smoothly as you'd expect</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Next chapter!<br/>Let's see how their official first date goes shall we<br/>Hope everyone enjoys!</p>
<p>Big thanks to Kemara my fabulous Beta!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tina has a mild-moderate coughing fit in front of Newt’s favourite restaurant. Her Alpha hovers above her like a mother hen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, Tina what’s wrong?” Newt pats her hand on the back. Tina’s eyes are watering like anything, but through her tears, she manages to catch the itty bitty bits of pollen residue from the dragon-snaps on his blazer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mercy Loooouuuu-cchhhisss!” Tina sneezes, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment at the small crowd of people who have gathered around their little scene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, come inside,” Newt ushers her into the restaurant, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, “The cold can’t be helping,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sits her carefully down in a chair near the reception desk. Someone passes her a handkerchief and Tina blows her nose gratefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound really sick,” Newt kneels in front of her, lovingly placing a healer-like hand on her forehead, “Is Credence ill too?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, and I’m not either,” Tina tries to assure him, although she’s not quite sure she manages it between sniffles, “It’s jus-a-a-achooo!!!” She explodes into the already soaked hanky. Newt gently strokes her knee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Allergies,” Tina wipes her nose on the back of her wrist dolefully. Newt squeezes her leg in a comforting manner, but by the look on his face, she is not sure he believes her.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I need to take you home?” Newt asks, sounding equally concerned and crestfallen. Tina straightens her shoulders, shaking her head defiantly. She cannot be the cause of why their first real date attempt falls flat in the dust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I’ll be fine, go get our table,” Tina tells him forcefully, inclining her head backward to keep a trail of snot from flowing from her nose, “But actually your blazer Newt, might make me feel better,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh of course,” Newt says, ever the gentlemen. He hooks his dark coat off and paces it softly around her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina waits until he’s busy talking to the waitress at the front desk before whipping it off her. She flicks a speck of pollen off the thick fabric with disdain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid flowers,” She murmurs under her breath, whipping out her wand and spelling it clean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina quickly replaces the evidence around her shoulders again, looking guiltily up at Newt. He’s in some kind of intense discussion with the young woman at the desk. Tina hopes he’s not asking for special treatment because of her ‘illness’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She really should have told him the flowers he gifted her gave her allergies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina sighs, pinching her fingers to the bridge of her nose. Not even an hour in and she’s already screwing up their promise of good communication between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘<em>What a terrible Omega I am,</em>’ Tina grinds her teeth together unhappily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt who’s pushing his way through couples and families to greet her again also looks grumpy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I can’t believe it,” Newt mutters under his breath, slumping beside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Tina asks, inwardly cheering that it no longer sounds like her vocal cords have gone through the washing machine. Newt can’t look at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The reservation was for seven, I don’t know how the hell I got it in my head that it was seven-thirty,” Newt growls under his breath, sounding much more like a typical Alpha than he usually does, “There are no seats left unless a table doesn’t turn up,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flash with what is clearly self-loathing. Tina swallows down her disappointment to thread her fingers gently through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” She calms him, not at all liking the tenseness in his shoulders, “It’s alright, we can just go somewhere else,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, she’s not too confident. It’s getting pretty late on a Friday night. To get into a place they’re dressed up for is going to take some serious luck. Newt must understand this too as he looks up, his eyes glittering under the modern aesthetic mood lighting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not alright Tina,” He states in the blunt way he does, his voice clenched. Tina strokes the back of his neck, really not sure what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Help Alpha?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even her Omega doesn’t know what to do. Tina looks around. There are an awful lot of patrons. But there’s also a small bar with a small number of stools circled around it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go have a drink,” Tina tugs Newt upward, pulling the despondent Alpha towards the bar with forced positivity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tina it’s not the same,” Newt still looks dumbfounded, though at least he sits down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rubbish,” Tina places her things down on the bartop resolutely, “Having drinks is a perfectly good first date, and we’re still in your favourite restaurant,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stares him down. He may be the Alpha but she’s still better at glaring. Tina was always told an Omega should never try to wear the trousers. but by the way Newt is staring at her- appreciatively and with a hell of a lot of heat- makes Tina wish she could go back in time and tell those people to stick it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Newt concedes with a weak smile. Tina nudges him playfully, desperately wanting to keep up their previous joyful atmosphere in the air. Newt chuckles much more happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina finds herself patting his thigh, proud of him for pushing through. (She’s also incredibly proud of herself for successfully touching him in an intimate way). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two want something?” The male Alpha bartender is drying a glass roughly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A fire-er a whiskey please, neat,” Newt corrects himself hastily in front of the irate looking Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And for your Omega?” The man asks, still addressing Newt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bastard,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tina’s Omega immediately snarls. Newt too stiffens. The anger in his scent speaking louder than any words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘The <em>Omega</em> would like a white wine please,” Tina states loudly, purposefully placing her shoulders back and giving him her dirtiest auror glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” The Alpha grumbles, tottering off, “Don’t get your panties in a twist,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt growls in warning. Tina takes his hand, hoping it’ll calm him. She is irritated herself but not surprised. Some people are arseholes; she can get angry and make a scene or she can imagine pouring a drink over their head and continue to have a nice night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt clearly is considering not paying for their beverages (that are slammed rudely in front of them) and she hastily tries to direct the conversation away to something much more pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Credence was so grateful for your help yesterday,” Tina smiles at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Credence had a birthday party tonight, back at the orphanage. Albus was turning nine, and Credence was so incredibly excited to have a sleepover in his old room with all his friends. The only problem was the present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina has a larger wage now, but with no one to split the rent with and a young boy to take care and pay for, funds were low. It was Newt who came up with the fantastic idea to create a present. Tina had taken great pleasure in overseeing both her Alpha and her Pup bending over their hand made creation over the dining table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d sent Credence off that afternoon with the magical moving drawing of a phoenix held tightly in his little fist. (Phoenixs are apparently Dumbledore’s favourite creature).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt before her grins, taking a small sip of whiskey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad,” He says, so candidly that Tina feel rather emotional, “He’s a great kid, you're doing a fantastic job,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Tina blushes, pleased, her fingers playing with her mother's necklace. She too takes a sip of her drink. He got her </span>
  <span>rosé</span>
  <span> instead of white. Tina shoots daggers at the bartender who seems to her purposefully not looking at them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he going tonight?” Newt asks, thankfully not noticing the slight face she made, “Eating too much cake I expect,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple shares an identical look. Credence bounced off the walls during her house warming until he passed out about an hour after his first jam coloured scone. He snored throughout most of it- his head in Tina’s lap, his feet in Newt’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He should be calling me in a bit actually to say goodnight,” Tina lifts up her phone to check the time. Eight o’clock. Yep, it could be any minute now, “Maz is letting the younger ones stay up an extra hour because of the special occasion,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s smile has become rather fixed on his face. Tina rolls her eyes, knowing exactly what he’s thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Newt,” She chastises him gently, “Maz is my friend and Credence loves her,” Newt inclines his head, taking her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I know and I trust your judgment,” He tells her, serious despite his messy fringe that falls over his forehead, “But I don’t trust your son with her, that’s all,” A warm flush buzzes through Tina’s body at Newt calling Credence her son. But his words still sting, even though she truly does understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last time Credence was in Maz’s sole charge he got kidnapped after all. But Tina also knows that was because of her, and Tina doesn’t think the guilty twinge in her stomach will ever go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz, buzz. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina looks down. A photo with Maz and her cuddling Credence lights up her phone that’s scuttling across the tabletop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s them,” Tina picks it up, hopping off her stool. She plans to take it outside so she can hear better, the restaurant is full of a soft yet persistent buzz that she knows will annoy her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask him if Albus liked our gift,” Newt calls after her with a renewed smile. Tina gives him a thumbs up happy his good mood is back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their date has been inconvenienced by larger hiccups than she expected, but still- it’s going alright. At least they would have passed if it was a test. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina pulls Newt’s blazer closer around her, pacing her phone to her ear. It really is a chilly night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello sweetling,” Tina greets Credence who is yawning on the other line, “Did you have a good night?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best,” She can hear the smile in Credence’s voice, “Albus had chocolate cake and someone threw their slice at Gellert and he cried,” Tina shakes her head. The boy is a menace but she’s sure he didn’t deserve that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have anything to do with that did you?” Tina asks seriously. She’s not letting her Pup bully a kid- even a kid who is certainly going to become a bank robber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Tina, I promise,” Credence chirps truthfully. He sounds upbeat but his voice is slow, like a wind-up toy running down. Tina smiles- it sounds like its time for bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Newt wants to know if Albus liked your gift,” Tina says, not wanting to keep him but wanting to know before he passes out and forgets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he really, really liked it,” Credence yawns again happily, “I watched him hang it up above his bed,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Tina smiles, pleased, “I’ll tell him,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give him a hug,” Credence tells her sleepily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Tina hears Maz intersect slightly out of earshot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Credence repeats, his voice mushed with sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for someone to go to bed,” Tina suggests lovingly. She can imagine him rubbing his tired eyes and it makes her want to apparate across town and tuck him in herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please,” Credence titters, clearly running out of brainpower </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you Credence,” Tina wishes him goodnight, “Have a good sleep,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Credence mumbles and the phone goes dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina smiles down at her phone dopily. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get sick of hearing her Pup say he loves her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out!” Someone incredibly angry screams from behind her, “And don’t come back or I’m calling the police!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina spins on her heel. To her absolute horror, it’s Newt- her Newt- being thrown out by his collar by some brawny no-maj security guard. She watches open-mouthed as the door is slammed in his face. Tina sees his freckled hand reach for his wand, but thankfully in the end his arms fall slack to his sides in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Newt!” Tina rushes up to him, her heart in her mouth, “What the hell happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Newt seems dumbfounded as if he too can’t believe what just happened, “I punched the bartender,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?” Tina exclaims, her voice rearing up to a furiously high pitch, “Why the hell did you do that?” She reaches forward and grabs his wrist. His right knuckles are indeed already covered in reddish bruising.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said something,” Newt says, looping his hand behind her back and looking down at his shoes, “About you,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tina asks, crossing her arms. Newt doesn’t reply. He still looks shocked but not ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Newt, that guy was a douche, but you don’t need to assault people for me!” She says, not at all pleased. Not only is she sure it wasn’t that bad, but she hates it when Alphas try to win her battles for her. She’s an auror for Merlin’s sake. She can take care of herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt studies her for a moment. Tina watches as his pulse thrums hard against his neck. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said you weren’t a proper Omega because you had a son when you weren’t mated,” Newt says through gritted teeth his green eyes pained, “He said I should cut my losses and let you go now and that… and that…” He swallows like he was just forced to devourer a cactus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Credence wasn’t really your son because he clearly wasn’t yours by an Alpha,” Newt finishes with a low growl. Tina’s breath hitches, her hand self-consciously winding up to clap around her markless neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not fair. Credence is hers. She loves him and he loves her, and yet some people won’t judge them as mother and child simply because she didn’t birth him. And seemingly in the case of one extreme dickhead, because an Alpha isn’t around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina’s blood begins to boil. Her dangerous gaze darts to where she can see the Alpha picking his teeth with a slim cocktail stick through the restaurant’s window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How dare he suggest we can’t take care of our Pup! That we’re not a proper Omega! Tina’s Omega hisses, sharpening her claws. Tina very much agrees, red rage beginning to form a mist in front of her eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tina,” Newt warns her, trying to grab her wrist. But Tina easily pulls herself out of his grasp and marches back through the restaurant’s doors. They’re only going to call the police on Newt when he goes back inside, not her. Yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bar is mostly empty, the people who sat around them must have been finally seated. The bartender looks up as Tina storms in, a cocky smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Ello Sweetheart?” He greets her smugly, despite his black eye, and the bag of ice he’s pressing against it, “Ready to apologise for your boyfriend?” He laughs in her face, reaching for her practically still full glass of wine that has remained sitting on the bar top. Tina beats him to the punch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite,” Tina smiles fiercely, before throwing the glass full of alcohol right into his face.     </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tina and Newt get banned from a restaurant</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p>
<p>New chapter and the aftermath of that date!</p>
<p>Hope everyone enjoys!</p>
<p>Massive thanks to Kemara my Beta!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, both Tina and Newt are banned from that restaurant for a year. Something about assault and the bartender threatening to sue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good riddance” Tina says, still smoldering inside with rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt is strangely quiet on the way back to her apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ordered pizza from some cheap Italian place, and she just happens to have some old beer in the back of her fridge. Tina slips into sweats, much preferring her soft loose comfy pants, to her tight fitted dress anyway. Newt has thrown off his blazer and tie and sips on his beer in a tired manner. Tina offered to fix his knuckles by magic but he stubbornly refused, so instead, he lounges with a bag of frozen peas on his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina takes a big bite of pizza chewing soundly. The comedy on her TV blares out laughter and she settles lovingly down on Newt's shoulder. Honestly, she prefers this set up than any food a posh restaurant could offer. Tina finishes off her slice happily, but a simple whiff of Newt’s scent tells her he’s not content. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn’t touched the food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Tina,” Newt murmurs sadly, his hot breath musing her hair. His body is tense and uncomfortable and Tina sits up properly to stare at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” She asks, wiping her oily hands on her knees, before pressing a hand to his jaw. She lets her fingers sit against his cheek as she becomes acquainted again with the lines on his face. Newt is avoiding her gaze. His own slice of pizza sits sadly on her couch arm, a thin pool of grease seeping into the fabric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha sad. Alpha needs you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tina urges him. He would definitely look up if she did what she wants to do. Which is to hook her knee over his waist to straddle his lap. But every time she goes to try it’s as if something in her mind is holding her back. Even though this is Newt; her Alpha. It’s just...too much. Even though she really, really wants to, it’s like a defense mechanism is holding her back. A firewall against an virus threatening to plague her mind.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Newt looks up of his own accord. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted this night to be perfect,” Newt sniffs, smiling wetly at her, “It was our first real date, our new start, and <em>everything</em> went wrong,” He does his best to turn away from her. He’s dealing with an auror however and stands no chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says it wasn’t perfect?” Tina asks him fiercely, not being able to stand how he looks so distraught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theseus says a good Alpha’s supposed to provide, make sure everything is perfect for their Omega,” Newt sniffles, but he still says his speech firmly,  “Nothing went to plan tonight, and you bought the pizza,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that was your fault!” Tina assures him, rubbing his shoulder fervently as if she could rub the sadness off him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” Newt says, as if he hasn’t listened to her at all, “I’m sorry Tina, I’ll do better next time I promise,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina has to take a few seconds to process this. Newt has clenched his fists together as if prepared to fight for every date they’re ever going to have. As if next time he’s going to whisk her off to France and shower her with rose petals. Tina kneels beside him, hovering above him almost angrily. What they’re doing right now- drinks and pizza- suits her way better than any of that fancy crap. She doesn't need a expensive restaurant to have a good time; all Tina needs is him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the best Alpha Newt Scamander,” Tina pokes a finger in his face,  “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Newt can’t seem to stop staring at her, his eyes wide and shocked. But he doesn’t look defeated anymore so she’d say that’s progress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You provide for your creatures, and you provide for Credence,” Tina says much more gently now that she’s got his attention, “That means far more to me than you giving me the world Newt,” She sits on her feet, her knees pressing against his sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Newt asks, leaning his head against her own, smiling a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course,” Tina says like she thought him crazy he ever doubted it, “If anything I’m the one who failed this date,” She trails off, flushing a bit with embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Tina? No…” Now suddenly Newt’s defending her. Tina finds herself slipping upwards, as he too sits up, frowning down at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She winces, looking over at her kitchen bench. Tina had cast a spell to prevent the pollen from flying anywhere so she wouldn’t end up blowing the roof off with the force of her own sneezes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m allergic to dragon-snaps,” Tina admits awkwardly, twisting her hands together. Newt pauses- his mouth opening and closing again. He points to his bouquet as if unsure if it’s his gift she’s talking about. Tina nods, wishing she didn’t have to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Newt chuckles, his voice cracking as if he doesn’t believe her, “You took them? Why would you take them if you're allergic to them?” The simplicity in which he states his case makes Tina feel even more guilty for lying to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t want anything to ruin our perfect evening,” She states, shrugging sadly, “I’m so sorry Newt, we said we wouldn’t lie to each other anymore…” Tina hangs her head, feeling about two feet tall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two pairs of strong arms wrap themselves around her. There's a second where she freezes up, but sooner than later Tina sighs in relief, breathing in her Alpha’s scent. Newt gently kisses her forehead as they settle down together- Newt lying down on his back, and Tina settled on his stomach, their legs intertwined.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Tina,” Newt’s breath muses, “You told me now and that’s what matters,” Tina smiles, a warm funny feeling tingling in her stomach as he runs his fingers repetitively through her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not allergic to anything else I swear,” Tina rests her chin on his chest so she can firmly look him in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you,” Newt smiles down at her with a wry smile, “I think we both had our expectations far too high for this night,” Tina nods, completely agreeing. They should have known that having a perfect date night would probably never be possible for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the future, take-away and a cheap bottle of wine will always do me,” She says ruefully, but none the less truthfully, “As will a night down in your case,” Tina smiles, hoping he believes her. And all three would actually constitute her perfect date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s certain that’s Newt’s idea of a good time too. Though maybe they’re just jinxed when it comes to fancy parties. Tina winces, remembering their disastrous ball experience. Why did they try to fly before they could walk again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I ever taken you down to the basement?” Newt asks, a fresh thread of excitement in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The basement?” Tina asks, intrigued. She and Credence have both been in his case, but this is the first time she’s heard of any basement. It makes sense though. Of course her Alpha has more than one place to keep their blessed creatures. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That can be our next date,” Newt says wistfully, sounding calmer than when he suggested their fancy first date, “My apartment, Chinese food, much more low-key,” He smiles widely, finally looking relaxed and Tina mimics his posture, satisfied at her Alpha’s happiness. It sounds perfect and she cannot wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds wonderful,” Tina says truthfully, before snuggling down back into him, “Not that tonight wasn’t fun,” She giggles at the memory of the bartender swearing loudly all while looking like a drowned rat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We almost got arrested Tina,” Newt rolls his eyes, but he sounds amused. Tina grins. No-maj laws have never bothered her much. They didn’t use magic. Taking a dick head down a peg is all good in her book. Some things are worth breaking the rules for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>My</em> Alpha defended my and my pups honor,” Tina muses with a devilish quirk to her lips, “I’d say that was pretty exciting,” She watches Newt’s eyes darken in a pleased manner. A very pleased manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha liked that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her Omega hums proudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin Tina,” Newt growls under his breath, his possessiveness clearly aroused, “Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina lets her gaze drop down to his lip. She’s never wanted anything more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Tina whispers and immediately Newt’s lips fall on top of hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small whimper escapes Tina as they kiss with passion. He’s letting her take the reins, sitting back and letting her rule their embrace. But his mouth is so warm, that she dissolves like a teaspoon of sugar in a cup of tea. Tina shivers as Newt lets his nails trickle down her neck. His hands continue to wander as they continue to kiss. They clip her hips, moving dangerously close to her arse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina jolts backward, breathing hard- her eyes wide, her lips wobbling. Newt didn’t do anything wrong, not at all. But the mere thought of unknown hands touching her like that again had her tense up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay with me touching you?” Newt asks gently, his hands sliding up her back,  “I don’t want to force you into anything Tina,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Tina breathes hard through her nose, “I know you don’t,” And she does that’s the problem. Tina looks down guiltily. She ruined their cute moment- and for nothing really. Just her mind ganging up on her.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Newt asks, somehow knowing immediately that something is up as always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina opens her mouth, closes it again, and tries to get her thoughts under control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just,” She begins, the words stuck in her throat like tar. This is much easier to do with Queenie who can read her mind, “I can’t help thinking that it shouldn’t bother me as much as it does,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tina you went through hell,” Newt frowns at her, as if she’s speaking an unknown language. Tina bites her lip. What happened is a hazy thing. She can barely even remember what the Alphas look like. But it’s the threat of it happening; of it happening again really, that has her unraveling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘But that’s stupid’, Tina tells herself, tears pricking at her eyes. ‘Just being stupid. Of course it won’t happen again.’ She shakes her head, as if telling herself to snap out of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t though, not really,” Tina does her best to smile at him, “They didn’t even do anything...” Her palms are sweaty where she rests them on Newt’s chest. She barely resists the urge to jump off his lap, race into the bathroom and lock the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s something they should be talking about… But Omegas are supposed to like sex, want sex, especially with their Alpha. Tina’s back on her suppressants again. But her temperature was slightly raised the other day, and the mere thought of her having another heat almost threw her into a panic attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tina please listen to me,” Newt grasps her wrists, forcing her to look at him, “If what I did was despicable, what they did was unforgivable,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina tries her best to turn away. But his pressure on her joints was so uncharacteristically rough, she finds herself incapable of losing his gaze. Newt’s eyes are brimming with tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have every right feeling the way you do,” Newt rasps, “To feel any way you like,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears prick at Tina’s own eyes. She and Queenie have been working on her feeling better; to get over the hump she just keeps hitting. But to hear that she is able to feel the way she does, and from Newt of all people. Tina lets herself sit with the tears that are caught in her throat. It’s like a release. That she can be sad, she can be scared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina reaches up to softly caress his cheek, a grateful tear rolling down her cheek. Newt lets his hand rest on her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I lo-” Newt stops himself, rolling his lips together, “I care for you so much, and I’ll never pressure force you into anything you’re not ready for; ever,” Tina collapses on top of him, the weight of her relief physically affecting her. All this strength she had forced herself to </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know that,” Tina rubs her wet eyes against his collar, wanting to curl up inside his heart, “And I want you to know, that I trust you, Newt,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she does. Despite everything, Tina trusts him more than anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That means everything to me,” Newt croaks into her ear, his own voice waterlogged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re warm,” Tina murmurs, hugging him close to her. She lets the warm scent of Alpha flood her senses. She feels warm with him- safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Newt says back, pepping her forehead with kisses, “My darling Omega,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a sap,” Tina smiles wetly into his chest, her face heating up at his compliment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to say ‘you’re handsome too’?” Newt teases her with a slight poke in her ribs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My handsome Alpha,” Tina pats his cheek with a sleepy grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” Newt’s dimples wink at her as he smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m tired,” Tina yawns. The huge weight off her shoulders has left her emotionally drained, and her eyelids feel about ten times heavy as they did before.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you sleep ‘tired’,” Newt tucks a lock behind her ear, “Come on I’ll take you to bed,” Tina snuffles her assent, and Newt chuckles. He winds himself out from underneath her before picking her up in his arms, as easy if she were a feather. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina’s Omega immediately swoons. Tina does too. He’s incredibly built- though people might take his more ethereal looks to place him in a more ‘Beta’ category. But Newt carries her through her apartment with ease. He also remembered the exact door to her bedroom despite only seeing it once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha is strong. Alpha takes care of us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tina’s Omega hums happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Tina whispers as he lowers her gently onto the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt tucks her in, like she’s a child. Tina watches him, his silhouette in the shadows. He’s like a dream-like knight, come alive to save her from herself. And he’s going to leave- he’s probably expecting her to want him to leave. However the thought of her going to sleep in an empty house right now, makes Tina’s skin crawl. She wants Newt’s warmth, his protection from the nightmares that threaten to plague her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait Newt…” Tina throws out her hand quickly to catch Newt’s own, just as he’s turning to leave. He looks at her surprised, and almost scared. Like she’s going to suggest they should take another break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay,” Tina says, her voice small in his large silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Newt squeezes her hand still looking unsure,  “Tina, I don’t want to push you,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to stay,” Tina repeats with feeling. Newt lets out a heavy breath, his eyes shining in the dark room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” He says, his voice still light and surprised, “Give me a second,” Tina watches him kick off his shoes and strip off his pants with her head rested peacefully on the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stands by her bed in just his shirt and boxers as if confused what to do next. Tina bites her lip to hide her smile- it’s as if he’s expecting to say ‘sleep on the floor’. She swings open her blankets, wiggling over to give him room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cuddles?” Tina welcomes him in. Newt lips turn upwards, then Tina feels the weight of his knee on the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want Tina,” He says sliding in beside her. Tina grins to herself like a fool. The middle of their date might not have gone as planned, but she wouldn’t change the end of it for the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that,” Tina mumbles. She usually likes feeling cool while she sleeps, but she wouldn’t change Newt’s arms wrapped around her for anything. He chuckles into her neck, but she’s too sleepy to come up with a quick reply. Tina manages a small hum, and Newt kisses her cheek.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night love,” He whispers, tightening his hold around her. Tina smiles as she drifts off to sleep.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tina wakes up in Newt's arms</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p>
<p>I've finally finished this little story! I've got some ideas for what else I want to do with this series, but until then hope you enjoyed this one!</p>
<p>Big thanks to Kemara my wonderful Beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tina wakes up feeling incredibly warm. She usually sleeps in just a simple shirt. This morning she’s wearing sweatpants that have caught all her sweat and have plastered it to her body. The underwire of her bra is also digging into her breast, and no matter how much she wriggles she can’t get comfortable.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s arms are enclosed around her, her back pressed tightly to his strong chest. Tina can tell by his slow, heavy breaths he’s still asleep. Her own eyelids are tired of being held up, and she knows she’d be floating back to dreamland herself if she wasn’t so damn hot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, just a second, Tina’s heart skips a beat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s just heat. Not her going into heat. It’s simply body heat that’s got her sweating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s scent fills her nose, and her breathing slows, matching his own steady pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Alpha</em>, her Omega hums sleepily. <em>Alpha in our nest. Alpha right here. Alpha will take care of us.</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Hot</em>, Tina’s non-hormonal senses complain heartily. <em>And it’s not our nest</em>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina shifts sleepily, trying to get comfy, rolling her shoulders backward. In the process, she accidentally elbows Newt right in the stomach.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Omph,” He grunts in her ear. Tina winces and she tries to lie completely still, hoping he’ll just fall back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s hands flexes around her middle. Tina’s stomach drops as his thumb presses against her navel. A nice kind of heat fills her groin at his touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,”  Tina twists around in his arms to smile softly at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Newt blinks blearily coming awake. He kisses her vaguely on the forehead before squeezing her tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it’s like an explosion goes off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Newt rasps, pulling himself away from her, “Oh Merlin, Tina I’m so sorry, I swear I’m not trying to do anything...” He crawls to the other end of the bed, looking terrified that he crossed some kind of line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina’s skin breathes a sigh of relief, as he has managed to knock the comforter off them. She yawns, wiping the sleep from her eyes with her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Newt, don’t worry,” Her voice is likewise crusty with sleep. Tina means what she said though. She wouldn’t have let him in her bed unless she wanted him to be there.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watches as he settles back down on the mattress, his eyes closing just before he throws his hands over his face. Newt’s lips are parted. It’s early morning, so early the sun is only just peaking through her curtains. But Tina can still see how his face is cluttered with freckles. Like stars on a clear night sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina leans up to press a slightly sloppy kiss on his chin. Her mouth stings by the short, thin hairs that are trying to peak through his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s blue eyes blink down at her through his fingers, like she’s nothing he expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’,” Tina rests her head on his chest, “Sorry for hurting you,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A warm hand brushes hair away from her forehead. The short tendrils slither down her hair and tickle her neck. Newt’s fingers follow, and Tina shivers as he brushes over first her pulse, then her mating gland which flutters to attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Alpha,</em> her Omega moans as Newt continues to roll his thumb around the mark in a gentle massage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina herself lets out a little whimper. It feels so damn good; like she’s just got a full body massage. Her limbs fall pliant against his own. Tina’s sweet scent fills the air, so strong she’s surprised Newt doesn’t choke on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Newt whispers in her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Tina agrees with a nod, snuggling into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s chuckle is rough in her ear and she feels him reach forward to grab the blankets, clearly intending to throw the comforter safety over them again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tina complains, attempting to childishly push it away with her toes. Newt radiates enough body heat to match a fire, and him touching her gland hasn’t helped matters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina’s hot enough to break a fever. She doesn’t want to get hot enough to combust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Newt asks, puppy like in his confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So. Freaking. <em>Warm</em>,” Tina complains with an exaggerated pout. She manages to successfully pull the comforter out of his grip and chucks it to the floor. Newt sits up, pulling his fringe out of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that is just unfair,” Newt shakes his head, clearly pretending to be unimpressed, “What if I was cold?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina licks one of her fingers and swipes it against his neck, making an exaggerated hissing noise. Newt makes a disgusted looking face, and Tina giggles imagining steam billowing out from the place she touched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got cooties now,” Newt says, tongue in cheek. Tina punches him lightly on the arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You normally like my tongue on you,” Tina complains in jest, her mouth running before her mind has a chance to catch up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her Omega claps her hands together with delight. Tina however claps a hand to her forehead. This is why she usually prefers to be quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt is looking at her, silent, though his eyes speak volumes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I do,” He says, his voice so deep it rattles her. Tina wets her lips, her mouth suddenly bone dry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wonders how he possibly finds her attractive right now- with bird nest hair and morning breath. But there’s no denying the wanting glint in his eye. Or the pulse in her groin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what are you going to do about it?” She asks coyly, making her eyelids flutter demurely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here then,” Newt murmurs, with a hint of Alpha bite. His warm hand encloses on top of her thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, only a moment Tina’s heart stops in fright. She bites down on her bottom lip, hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is so damn stupid. She wants this. She wants Newt. Newt Scamander who clearly wants her as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Alpha</em>, her Omega’s eyes are like saucers. <em>I want Alpha</em>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>And Alpha wants me</em>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright Tina?” Newt’s voice has softened, like freshly whipped cream. Tina swallows roughly. He’s so beautiful. She wants him so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I want to be on top,” Tina announces, her pulse pounding in her ears. She doesn’t think she can just let go. Be a typical submissive Omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s eyes are blown wide. Each second feels like a thousand years as she waits for his response. Alpha’s never, ever, ever relinquish control in the bedroom.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”Okay,” Newt says, sounding like he’s just recovered from a harsh head cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina lets out a thankful breath, before launching forward to capture his lips. Newt is clearly working to be gentle, his tongue slow and pliant over hers. Tina’s blood however, is sizzling. He’s running his hands all over her back, and through her hair and she’s not freezing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She attacks his mouth with a ferocity she didn’t know was in her, settling herself high on his lap like he’s her throne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Omega, what?” Newt gasps, as she grinds down on him. Tina does so again, with a smirk, before attaching her lip to the scent gland that’s groaning against his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl rips itself from Newt’s throat. His hands tighten on her hips. Tina can sense he’s longing to flip her over, as is the Alpha way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want to be the one taken control of. The helpless one, doing what the Alpha wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina’s hands jump to Newt’s cheeks, clasping his face in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha,” She says, her voice firm and crisp, “You’re going to please your Omega,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt blinks up at her, his fingers clenching around her waist. His irises are almost completely black. Tina wonders vaguely how much of her scent he has inhaled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Omega,” Newt replies dumbly, like he's’ been hit over the head, “I always want to please you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to kiss her, but Tina leans away. They’re both panting. It’s not like before. Tina feels really alert- like all of her senses are heightened into a clear focus, instead fading away like they usually do. Newt’s pawing at her shirt, his eyes bright and glazed over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>I am Alpha’s</em>, Her Omega hums, <em>but Alpha is mine.</em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina had not realised before the power that came with being an Omega. Perhaps it was more subtle than the more obvious power that radiates off Alphas. But it’s there nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt wants her- desperately. Tina could be the perfect, submissive Omega, who gives herself over to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But right now she wants to play the Omega who doesn’t. Who won’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to please me,” Tina presses a hand to Newt’s chest, montioning to the fact that he should lie down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does so stiffly, clearly unsure about taking orders. But Newt does it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina feels a flush of pride. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Alpha does what we ask</em>. Her Omega sighs happily, <em>Alpha would follow us to the end of the Earth. </em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Alpha,” Tina leans down to kiss him with passion, “Thank you for doing what I say,” Newt’s thumb brushes against her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for my Omega,” He gasps needily into their kiss. Tina moans, feeling his warm erection against her thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch me,” She whispers in Newt’s ear and he complies with justo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before too long, Tina’s got Newt naked beneath her, and her own shirt and bra lie needlessly on the floor. The room is heady with their scents, a glorious harmony that sets sparks racing up Tina’s spine. She rips at Newt’s scent gland and he grabs her arse roughly in clear retaliation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Newt!” Tina mewls, slick dripping down her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s barely spoken, but he’s following her orders like a man possessed. Tina didn’t know she could have such control during sex before. That sexual acts didn’t have to be out of her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like she’s taken back a bit of herself again- a bit that was lost after her Omega presentation. It’s what she revels  in at work; being an auror despite the submissive stereotype she’s constantly being held under. The power that comes from kicking some conservative arsehole to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina never knew she could feel strong like that in the bedroom as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can only hope Newt is liking it as much as she is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your mouth on me Alpha,” Tina groans in his ear, before kissing a line down his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s eyes sparkle, and he dives to wraps his mouth around one of her nipples. Tina pulls him closer for a second as he suckles- it feels so damn good. But that’s not what she wants. She tugs on his hair, and Newt comes up with an obscene pop, his mouth wet and red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not there,” Tina lets her eyes wander down to the spot between her legs which is currently being covered by two incriminating pieces of fabric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt clearly thinks them unnecessary too, and he glares down at her sweatpants as if they personally offended him. Tina breathes heavily- her mind is fuzzy, but she knows she doesn’t want to waste time by getting him to take her pants off. Thankfully Newt fixes this problem with a wave of his hand and all of the sudden she’s sitting naked, and surprised in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was some great wandless magic Scamander,” Tina gasps, honestly impressed, “You really want me that much huh?” She grins at him cheekily, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here you,” Newt growls, wrapping his strong arms around her thighs. Tina gives a small oof as she’s lifted up to sit on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I was the one giving the orders,” Tina manages to say before Newt wraps his lips around her clit, “Ohh,” The breath is knocked out of her as her Alpha begins to suck enthusiastically, his tongue moving expertly between her folds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mercy Lewis,” Tina moans, having to grip the top of her headboard to keep  from falling on Newt’s face. Her thighs are trembling, and her salty sweat drips onto her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit Newt!Please keep going.” Newt hums his assent, and Tina cries out with pleasure. The vibrations are too much for her to take and she falls over the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina collapses sideways so she doesn’t fall on top of him. Her legs feel like jello. Newt is breathing louder than a steam train beside her, and his erection is straining against his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I please my Omega?” Newt asks smirking, looking a bit too pleased with himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it and kiss me,” Tina leans over to embrace him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma'am,” Newt agrees before smashing his lips to hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tina wakes again she is significantly less warm and much more naked than before. She blinks tiredly, stretching her wrung out limbs on the mattress. Newt is nowhere to be found, which is pretty nice actually since Tina’s discovered there’s a thin line of drool on her pillow case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Alpha still here though.</em> Her Omega swoons, <em>I can smell him</em>. The sweet warm scent of Newt is still sweeping into Tina’s nostrils. As is the faint scent of eggs being cooked. Both must be somewhere into the vicinity.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>I can too you creeper</em>, Tina tells off her Omega rubbing her face tiredly on her palms. She can already tell this will be the type of day in which she’ll get nothing done, and lay around in her pyjamas. Not that that’s a terrible thing. Especially since she’s going to get to lie around with Newt.... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz. buzz. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s her phone rattling on the edge of her newly bought, still weirdly smelling side table. Tina blearily reaches over to pick it up, rather surprised it’s still awake since she didn’t manage to charge it last night. Or do anything. Her mouth tastes like a birds nest, with a hint of Newt saliva. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina unlocks her phone with a yawn. And then drops it on her face thanks to the multiple messages from Maz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mercy Lewis!” Tina hurriedly scrolls through her friends notes. She said she’d pick up Credence some time this morning. He’s probably worried sick. Her Omega squirms guilitly on the inside. She’s such a terrible mother.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>When were you coming to pick up Credence again? This morning or this afternoon?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I’m assuming it’s this morning. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tina? You okay?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina groans. She was planning on it so he wasn’t too grumpy when he got home, and she could get some healthy food into him. But she also planned on sleeping alone last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latest text from Maz from almost an hour ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I texted Theseus. Come over whenever you’re ready, girl. Credence is happily having more pancakes. After breakfast I’m taking the kids to the park. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ;)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Tina mumbles. She might have to kick her boyfriend's brothers arse. Why does their love life have to be their friends' entertainment? Surely they’re not that interesting…  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Thanks! I’ll text you before I come over. Probably before two.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina types out a quick message to Maz before throwing her almost dead phone on the charger. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The floorboards of her bedroom are cool on her bare feet. Tina throws on Newt’s shirt, and her pair of sweats that she found by the bottom of her bed. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she pads her kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt is shirtless, flipping a steaming saucepan. There’s a large bite mark on his shoulder. Small divot like marks of her own creation. Tina gulps, hoping it didn’t hurt too much. It might even scar.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright love?” Newt asks, his voice still rough with sleep, “I got you coffee,” He inclines his head towards a bench where a steaming cup of black coffee awaits her. Tina leaps towards it, inhaling it in one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Her voice jitters, even to her own ears, “Great,” Tina hands enclose tightly around her empty cup. The pads of her fingers burn- the cup still burning with leftover heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knows it’s stupid. They talked it through. They’re fine now. Yet all Tina wants to do is run back to her bedroom, jump under the covers and hide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Newt brought her breakfast in bed would she feel this scared? If he came to her? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Newt stretches his arms up over his head. His muscles stretch and then he wobbles them out, looking like an extremely tall, human shaped jelly-fish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the sort of sight that would usually make Tina smile, but she can’t seem to make her lips move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps she took it too far this morning. What kind of Omega takes charge in the bedroom? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay Tina?’  Newt asks, his forehead creased cutely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so beautiful. His hair mused, her spatula in his hand. Tina wanders into her kitchen feeling a bit too vulnerable in her own home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot that I planned to pick Credence up at Maz’s,” Tina hugs her arms around herself, leaning up against the bench top where Newt’s sparsely buttered two pieces of burnt toast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go over straight away?” Newt says, his demeanor instantly changing. He frowns, slamming the heel of his hand down on the kitchen counter. But in doing so he bumps the sizzling frying pan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t burn yourself you idiot,” Tina darts forward to grab the pan before it flips over and splatters them with hot egg, “The kids are at the park apparently, he’ll be having a good time,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” Newt flips the crispy eggs roughly onto the plate, the line of his back tense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina smiles at him bemusedly. She’s not happy that her friend and her Alpha aren’t getting along, but she is pleased that Newt’s clearly so protective over her son. It’s almost like Credence is his own son in a way. It’s still a little early for her to call Newt that, even in her head. It’s especially too early to tell him. But it doesn’t stop the heat that flares up in her chest when Tina thinks it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine, Alpha” Tina rests her chin on his shoulder, “Thanks for making breakfast,” She pecks him softly on the cheek.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you Omega,” Newt smiles with a bashful dip of the head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a cumbersome silence; a rare beast between them now. Tina doesn’t know if it’s because they slept together, how they slept together or both. All she knows is she wishes to dispel it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Table?” Tina offers weakly, before she succumbs to her internal turmoil and starts eating her eggs while they’re just standing here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Newt says, picking up both their plates and whisking them over to the table. Tina subtly picks up a the two forks he forget and joins him </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this is sufficiently awkward,” Tina laughs awkwardly, leaning over to grab the salt. With just her luck the lid will unscrew and a pile of salt will pool on top of her toast. Luckily it doesn’t and she’s able season her breakfast.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice though,” Newt has cut up his toast into pieces but hasn’t eaten any of them. He smiles nervously at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Extremely,” Tina rushes to agree, her cheeks red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do it again sometime,” Newt winks at her cheekily. Tina giggles half-heartedly, spinning her fork around her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of it?” Tina asks self-consciously, playing with her cuticles. Newt cocks his head, laying his knife down on his plate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Newt nods, leaning across the table to take her hand, “Yeah I think so,” </span>
  <span>Tina’s cheeks ache at the strength of her smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>